Magenta
by Uyamiko
Summary: -Esto ya pasa lo extraño, nunca creí que un niño estuviera sobándome los senos –Sasuke abrió sus ojos rápidamente- -¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -Exclamó sonrojado - ¿¡Y tú-? -Bueno, esa fue una reacción bía que los Uchiha tuvieron contrato con los gatos Pero no que copiaran sus gestos.


_*Pensamientos. _

*Diálogo normal.

Esto lo escribí como un regalo de cumpleaños para Lian Kirito-kun, no esperaba que me saliera para un fanfic. Pero bueno, como se lo prometí hace semanas aquí te lo traigo. ¡Es normal en mí que llegue tarde a todos lados! Te haré recordar el dicho de uno de tus platónicos: Me perdí en el camino de la vida. Jajajaj espero que te guste ^-^

Oh, oh, ohh~ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños (Atrasado)!

**Magenta**_  
><em>

Haruno Sakura elevo su vista al cielo y frunció su ceño al sentir el sol contra sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sol en invierno? Siguió su camino a Konoha, una misión de solo tres días la había entretenido lo suficiente como para no pensar en los problemas que se le avecinaban.

El sol estaba molestando aún más que antes, y estaba comenzando a irritarse. Bajo un poco el cierre de su rojo vestido y suspiro apurando el paso, ya quería llegar a casa y darse un baño.

Minutos después de avanzar en silencio, sintió unas pisadas a lo lejos, agudizo aun más su oído y siguió avanzando. Si eran enemigos, ya debieron a ver detectado su ubicación. Se sorprendió al ver pasar un animal corriendo y meterse entre los arbustos, enarco su rosada ceja para luego ver dos niños pasar tras el. Claro, seguro eran genin haciendo misiones. Se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando, el calor estaba empeorado.

-¡Oh! –Sakura detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz del hombre y volteo a el-

La cara de sorpresa que hizo aquel hombre la confundió, el cabello plateado y la mascara logro que lo reconociera enseguida. Pero eso no explicaba su cara de confusión.

-¿Sakura? –Preguntó llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza en un gesto claro de nerviosismo –

-¿Quién más puede ser, sensei? –Estrecho su mirada y el verde de sus ojos brillo con molestia - ¿Usas algún jutsu? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos –

Confusión.

Eso era lo que abundaba en la mente del peli plateado que vía a la que es su alumna más alta, con el cabello en un peinado diferente y la ropa, también diferente. Ladeo levemente su cabeza y empezó a sacar teorías de lo que pudo ocurrir. Al parecer no era un genjutsu, la mirada de Sakura estaba crispándose cada vez más. No era igual a la mirada dulce de su alumna.

-¡Lo tenemos 'ttebayo! –Se escucho un chillido antes de que unos pasos acelerados se escucharan cada vez más cerca- ¿Sakura-chan? –Al quedar paralizado y con sus ojos enanchados, el gato aprovecho para escapar –

-¿Qué haces idiota? – Gruño el Uchiha, atrapando al gato que se quería escabullir entre sus piernas –

-Hola–Saludo con indiferencia mal disimulada, sin mirar en su dirección – Kakashi-sensei – Gruño - ¿No deberías estar en Konoha?

-Estamos de misión con nuestro equipo – respondió sonriendo mientras con uno de sus dedos apuntaba a los chicos que discutían–

-Nuestro equipo –Repitió aun con su ceja alzada – Ya no somos un equipo –le recordó – Ya no somos genin, y por lo que veo ya te han asignado otro equipo –Lo cierto era que solo los había visto de reojo, sin reparar en nada más que su bandana-

-Sakura, creo que deberías… No sé, tal vez. Volver junto a nosotros a Konoha.

Kakashi no terminaba por entender la situación, ella no reparaba en sus alumnos y a el lo miraba como si fuera un ser insignificante a su lado. Estaba confundido, y al desviar la vista a sus alumnos se dio cuenta de que no era el único confundido con aquella bizarra situación. Sus alumnos habían dejado de discutir, y prestaron toda su atención en la pelirosada que no les prestaba la más mínima atención.

-Solo si logran seguirme el paso y no me hare responsable de estos niños – Los apunto mirando fijamente el único ojo visible de su ex sensei –

-¿Pero de qué? – Sasuke cortó lo que decía al ver andar a Sakura rápidamente – Esa molestia fastidiosa –Gruño cruzando sus brazos –

-Esta más alta –Naruto miro por donde se había ido y suspiro – Pero, ¿no estaba enferma? ¡Seguro ya se mejoro y nos vino a encontrar! –Chillo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro –

-Nos llamo niños –El gato que estaba en sus manos se quejo al sentir que el Uchiha enojado, lo apretaba con un poco más de fuerza de la debida –

-Apresurémonos –Kakashi apuntó el camino por donde se veía el borrón rojo de Sakura –

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke le dieron alcance momentos después, cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de Konoha.

-Sakura-chan esta extraña –Murmuro el rubio al ver que su amiga seguía sin reparar en ellos – ¿Creen que aún no se mejore?

-Vamos a entregar el informe, debemos entregar al objetivo –Señalo al gato que se revolvía en los brazos del Uchiha, que se notaba estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia –

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina un estruendo los hizo quedar parados allí, se pusieron a la defensiva podía ser algún intruso. Entraron con cuidado, abriendo levemente la puerta y se asomaron para después abrir sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo es que no ha sido enviada esta misión? ¿Dónde esta Tsunade-sama? –La mesa estaba levemente trisada y el tercer hokage miraba sorprendido a la pelirosada que tenía un ahora arrugado papel en su mano –

-Hace algún tiempo que no sé de Tsunade –Se excuso con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios – Y al parecer tú, eres algo de ella ¿No?

-Soy su alumna. Kakashi-sensei, no sabía de su costumbre de espiar conversaciones –Se volteo a la puerta donde cuatro pares de ojos miraban – Como sea, necesito entregar esto –Mostro una vez la hoja en su mano, que se arrugaba cada vez más –

-Algo no encaja en todo esto – Hiruzen se recostó en su asiento y cruzo sus manos sobre la mesa – ¿Quién eres?

-¡No tengo tiempo para estas bromas! –Chillo dejando el papel de forma brusca en la mesa, logrando trisarla un poco más –

-Sólo responde ¿Quién eres? –La paciencia en la voz del hokage era palpable, y es que la paciencia era una de esas cosas que él debió poseer siempre, especialmente teniendo a alumnos tan revoltosos –

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura –La mirada jade de Sakura brillo molesta – Mi padre fue el cuarto hokage, soy alumna de la quinta hokage Senju Tsunade. No se que más deberías saber de mi.

-Esto es extraño.

**.**

-Esto es una completa estupidez, yo no necesito quedarme en casa de nadie. No soy una niña, y ustedes me ponen de los nervios – apuntó a sus dos compañeros –

-Pero Sakura-chan –Se quejo el rubio sonrojado, ver a su compañera, ya adolecente lo tenía maravillado -

-¡Tsk! –La miro con sus ojos entrecerrados –

-¿Ahora no dices nada, Charasuke? – Sakura sonrió con ironía –

-¿Charasuke? –Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos - ¿Pero de qué mierda estas hablando? Molesta.

Sakura detuvo su paso y se volteo lentamente con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y Sasuke solo elevo una de sus cejas.

-¿Molesta? – La sonrisa en la pelirosada creció un poco más – Charasuke se atreve a decirme molestia –medito en voz baja –

-Una molestia fastidiosa –completo –

-¡Tú! –Cerró su puño con fuerza -

Naruto dio un brinco, antes de ver a su amigo en el suelo. Afirmándose la mejilla y mirando a la pelirosada que tenía la advertencia pintada en sus ojos.

-_Es muy rápida. Vi muy tarde su movimiento –_Sasuke frunció su ceño y se levanto ignorando las preguntas preocupadas de su rubio amigo –

-¡No esperes que salga contigo después de lo que has dicho, Charasuke! –Lo apuntó – No importa si este es o no otro mundo, no importa si es el pasado u otra estupidez. ¡Sigues siendo un idiota! –Se volteo avanzando unos pasos mientras bufaba algunas frases inentendibles.

-Nunca creí que diría esto –Naruto hablaba bajo mirando alternadamente a Sasuke y a Sakura– Pero no quiero que Sakura-chan se quede en mi casa, no he tenido tiempo de ordenar. Me golpeara –Se levanto alegremente antes de pasar por un lado de la pelirosada – Adiós Sakura-chan, debo ir a casa. El teme te guiara a su casa es grande y esta muy limpia –Sonrió antes de irse corriendo –

Sakura miro a Sasuke que caminaba a ella con indiferencia. Sakura observo que su mejilla se estaba inflamando y suspiro con cansancio.

-Vamos Charasuke –Hizo una mueca –

-No me llames Charasuke –Gruño – Te quedaras en mi casa, porque el Hokage ordeno que uno de nosotros te dejara entrar a su casa. No me llames así.

-Es en esa dirección ¿no? Quiero darme un baño – Lo ignoro y suspiro estirándose, mientras llevaba luego ambos brazos a su cintura –Debes ser más gentil con tus invitados.

-No eres mi invitada –Avanzo a su lado ignorando la mirada mal humorada de la chica – Sólo te quedaras hasta que logres volver.

El silencio era lo único que los acompañaba, y para ambos que tenían el ceño marcado era obvio que era lo mejor. Ya que la compañía seguramente no era la que ellos esperaban. Llegaron con el mismo silencio a los barrios del clan Uchiha, y las calles cobraron aún más su aire lúgubre. Sakura miraba con curiosidad aquellas calles vacías.

Sasuke había perdido a su clan, pero su aire despreocupado y su sonrisa molesta no era la que demostrara la perdida. La pelirosada tal vez deseaba verse a si misma en el. La pérdida de sus padres le había afectado demasiado, y egoístamente deseaba ver a Sasuke con su mismo dolor. Que alguien que había pasado por lo mismo que ella la comprendiera en ello. Pero, el niño a su lado no era lo que esperaba del que fuera su compañero.

-Tu clan fue masacrado –Susurro, con una mueca –

-Eso es obvio para toda Konoha, no es un secreto –Sus puños se cerraron una vez más, pero esta vez también mordió su labio mientras abría la puerta de su hogar –

Sakura miro de reojo el movimiento de labios que hizo el Uchiha, y sonrió levemente al reconocerse a si misma hace años atrás. Caminaron por el pasillo que conectaba con el salón y Sasuke prendió las luces.

-Esta es la cocina – Se encogió de hombros y sin importar si Sakura lo estaba siguiendo avanzo a otra habitación– No puedes entrar a esta habitación – Aviso apuntando la puerta corrediza cerrada – A esta tampoco –Apunto otra puerta cerrada minutos después – Esta es mi habitación y esa es la habitación de invitados – Abrió la primera y apunto la última – Puedes quedarte en esa.

La voz del Uchiha era sin expresión, claramente no tenía pensado cruzarse demasiado con la intrusa que pisaba en esos momentos su hogar. Dejo a Sakura afuera mientras cerraba en sus narices la puerta.

-_No me interesa lo que ella haga. No sé el por qué debió quedarse aquí en primer lugar –_Se recostó en su cama y suspiro molesto –

No le gustaba el hecho de que él debiera quedarse con esa molestia, que para él era aún más fastidiosa que la chica de su edad.

.

Ya era de noche y la tarde había pasado rápido, especialmente por el rato que debieron estar en la oficina del hokage porque el viejo encontró prudente que su equipo estuviese presente. Una total estupidez, pues el hokage había mandado a los anbus a buscar a su compañera y era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Dos escuadrones habían sido enviados a investigar y le habían realizado una serie de pruebas a la Sakura mayor que debía estar en la otra habitación.

Termino su baño y salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, se puso un pantalón delgado y se metió a su cama. No estaba preocupado por la chica, ya que al parecer seguía siendo la misma niña mimada que lo seguía a donde el fuera.

Con un leve suspiro cerro sus ojos.

.

Se sentía invadido por una calidez que rara vez sentía, movió su cabeza y la suavidad y calidez lo embargo aún más. En su estado de semi-inconsciencia sus labios sonrieron levemente antes de pasar su mejilla una vez más por aquella calidez.

-Esto ya pasa lo extraño, nunca creí que un niño estuviera sobándome los senos –Sasuke abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se quito de la calidez que lo envolvía con anterioridad –

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí!? -Exclamó sonrojado - ¿¡Y tú-!?

La mirada negra de Sasuke bajo al cuerpo de la pelirosada antes de subir nuevamente la mirada del cuerpo de la chica solo cubierto por una polera de él.

-Bueno, esa fue una reacción inocente – Indicó la pelirosada sin darle importancia a cerrando sus ojos, mientras uno de sus brazos quedaba en su frente – Creo que no eres igual a Charasuke.

Al Sakura tener el brazo en su frente quedaba solo una parte de su rostro a la vista, Sasuke vio un mohín en sus labios.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? -Aunque su voz era un poco más tranquila, su rostro aún estaba levemente sonrojado –

-La habitación estaba sucia, el baño no funciona, me gusta tú habitación – explico una sonrisita que estaba molestando al Uchiha aún más – Además quiero hacerte unas preguntas – Añadió llamando la atención del chico que estaba frente a la cama - ¿Cómo es la Sakura de este lugar? –Quito su brazo y lo miro con la curiosidad marcada en sus ojos verdes –

-Una molestia –Fue lo único que salió de su boca como respuesta, antes levantarse y encerrarse en el baño –

La pelirosada se sentó en la cama antes de sonreír como hace unos años no hacia. Recordó la fecha y llevo su mano al collar que tenía en su cuello.

-_Solo aproveche la oportunidad de no dormir sola una vez más en mi cumpleaños. _

**.**

Gruño y llevo disimuladamente una mano a su espalda, luego de que la invasora se negara a desocupar la cama no le había quedado más que dormir en el suelo.

-Quita esa expresión de odio por el mundo –Sonrió y llevo un mechón largo de su cabello hacia atrás – Además no vas a negar que fue la única oportunidad tuya de estar tan cerca a una chica –Soltó una carcajada al sentir la mirada fulminante de Sasuke –

Algo extraño le pasaba a Sakura molestando al Uchiha a su lado, que al ser menor era más bajito que ella. Normalmente al Uchiha Sasuke que ella conocía lo ignoraba y rara vez le dirigía siquiera una palabra pero, al Sasuke que ahora caminaba a su lado le gustaba provocarlo.

-_¿Por qué? _–Se preguntó mirándolo de reojo. No tenía nada especial que le llamara la atención, aparte claro que era expresivo con sus emociones cuando estaba molesto. Y además, no parecía atraído por ella ó por alguna chica en particular –

- Deja de seguirme –Volvió a gruñir – No te quiero cerca, vete.

-Sabía que los Uchiha tuvieron contrato con los gatos –Iba directamente detrás de él, siguiéndole sus pasos – Pero no que copiaban sus gestos.

-¿De qué estas hablando ahora? –Se detuvo quedando frente a ella frunciendo su ceño –

-Estoy diciendo que cuando te enojas –Se acerco los pasos que los separaban y con su dedo índice toco la punta de la nariz del Uchiha – Pareces un gatito enojado.

-Déjate de tonterías –Quito su rostro y se volteo a seguir caminando, seguido por ella que sonrió divertida. Molestar a los menores, era divertido –

.

-En los tres días que estoy en tu casa, me he percatado de que no hay mucho en la nevera –Se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño – Eres un Uchiha, tu posición económica debe ser buena

Esperó por unos minutos alguna respuesta de parte de Sasuke, pero no obtuvo ni una mirada. Ambos estaban frente a frente en el pasillo.

-¿Uchiha? – Se acerco hasta quedar aún más cerca, solo dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos– ¿Estas bien?

Sasuke asintió y se alejo de ella para dirigirse a su habitación. Sakura se percato en ese momento de una cojera y en su ropa con polvo y rasgada.

-Niño orgulloso – Mascullo antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Golpeo la puerta esperando a que él abriera – ¡Sé que estas dentro, idiota! –Golpeo con más fuerza y frunció su ceño – Voy a entrar.

Sasuke que en esos momentos terminaba de sacarse la ropa, quedo en estado de shock.

-¿Q-qué? – Su boca formo una mueca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su ceño se frunció – Deja de entrar a mi habitación cuando quieras, es mí habitación – Mascullo entre dientes – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Observo las partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas, e hizo una mueca al ver rasguños y golpes – ¿Entrenamiento? –Vio que el asintió y sin pensarlo demasiado lo empujo a la cama dejándolo sentado – Quédate quieto.

Sasuke tomo un color rojo cuando vio a la chica arrodillarse frente a el y sentir sus manos en sus piernas.

-Te curare – Aviso al ver su cara desencajada – No intento propasarme contigo – Sonrió finalmente –

-¿Dónde aprendiste a curar? –Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio –

-Tsunade-sama me enseño –Sus manos con chakra pasaron por las heridas que presentaba Sasuke – ¿Entrenabas con alguien? –Sasuke negó mirando hacia otro lado – Si entrenabas solo, ¿cómo es que quedaste así?

-Quede sin chakra – Gruño por fin – Hace poco fuimos a una misión –Suspiro – Teníamos que llevar a un anciano, constructor de puentes de vuelta a su aldea.

-Nuestra primera misión viajando a otra aldea –Recordó – Menma y tú entrenaron muy duro. Al Sasuke de mi mundo no le interesaban demasiado los entrenamientos –Soltó una risita divertida– Ahora que lo veo de otra manera, se preocupaba más de llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Eso no me importa. No necesito de nadie –Susurro – En el entrenamiento de trepar los arboles, logro hacerlo, necesito conseguir controlar mi chakra. – Termino de curar sus piernas y Sakura tomo las manos de Sasuke entre las de ella –

-Entrenar es muy importante, conseguir tus metas lo son aún más –Los negros ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos. La Sakura con la que recordaba haber hablado no era como aquella Sakura frente a el. Esta Sakura era mucho más madura y a la vez, parecía comprenderlo– Yo te entiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

-Mi padre, fue el cuarto Hokage de mi mundo –Apretó las manos del chico – Él murió protegiendo a la aldea, yo aún era pequeña por lo que sólo entendía que mi padre no volvería jamás – Sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación – Creía que el Sasuke de mi mundo, cuando fue mi compañero de equipo me entendería. Pero el parecía mucho más interesado en llamar la atención de las personas, las chicas. Yo entiendo tu soledad, Sasuke.

-No la entiendes –Se levanto de la cama y camino unos pasos, soltándose del agarre de Sakura quedo cerca de una de las paredes– Odio a Itachi, el fue el que mato al clan por poder –Cerro sus puños – Debo vengar a mi clan, debo matar a Itachi aún cuando esto sea mi propio fin.

-Yo odio Konoha – Contesto levantándose de donde estaba – Por las responsabilidades de ser Hokage, debieron morir ambos. Necesito poder para vengarlos. Esos eran mis pensamientos, soy fuerte, inteligente y además ninja medico – Suspiro – Hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso.

-Para mi no las hay.

-Uchiha Itachi – Sonrío completamente y se acerco a él unos cuantos pasos más– El es una buena persona en mi mundo, esta junto a otros miembros de un grupo llamado Akatsuki.

-¡El no es una buena persona! ¡Es un asesino! –Su actitud relajada se había ido –

-En mi mundo, sé lo que paso sobre los Uchiha –Entrecerró sus ojos – Y por lo que he podido apreciar, las cosas no son tan diferentes entre ambos mundos como creí en un principio –Extendió su mano a el, dejándola estirada – Te enseñare.

-¿Qué me enseñaras? – Ignoro la mano estirada y se cruzo de brazos – No tienes nada que enseñarme.

-Te enseñare lo que sé – Mordió su labio – Puedo ayudarte a controlar tu chakra, puedo enseñarte la verdad de tú clan. –La advertencia estaba grabada en los ojos negros de Sasuke – No sé cuanto tiempo este en tu mundo, debo ver a Uchiha Itachi. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, Sakura.

-Yo si necesito de la tuya, no confían en mí –Suspiró mientras cerraba la mano que tenía elevada en dirección al chico – Todas esas preguntas y el que hurgaran en mi mente, que tenga que estar vigilada. No estoy encerrada por que Kakashi hablo con el Hokage. Lo desconocido siempre es una amenaza y en estos momentos, yo lo soy.

-Tengo que hacerme más fuerte. Mucho más que Itachi, sólo me retrasaras.

-Escúchame bien, niño –Se acerco los pasos que faltaban y una de sus manos quedo afirmada en la pared, a un lado del rostro del chico – Buscaré a Itachi, con ó sin tú aceptación. Lo que no esta en discusión es que tú vendrás conmigo para llegar hasta el.

-Si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, él me matara en cuanto me vea.

Sakura gruño y mascullo unas maldiciones en voz baja. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron mirando al chico frente a ella.

-Uchiha Sasuke, eres un idiota –Finalizo bufando y separándose de él – _Si no es él, no podré llegar a Itachi sola. No si en este mundo están también los de Akatsuki. Cambiaron las personalidades –_Su vista se enfoco en la de Sasuke – _Él no es como lo era en el mundo real, si esto es un genjutsu, sólo un Uchiha puede ayudarme. Sasuke aún no maneja su sharingan, Kakashi tiene solo un ojo, el otro miembro real del clan es mi única salida. _

-No te ayudaré -Ignoro su comentario anterior sin mirarla aún –

_-Eso lo veremos._

_**Por que ella no se quedaría en un lugar que no era el suyo, aunque su personalidad era solida al igual que sus creencias. Ella definitivamente no podía estar en un lugar ajeno. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Lian! No pude darle un final cerrado por qué iba ha demorarme aún más. La gracia era que fuera para este cumpleaños, no el próximo. ¡Gah! Lamento la tardanza en serio._

**(_`*`_)**


End file.
